


Challange

by firewolf120



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolf120/pseuds/firewolf120
Summary: A story idea.If not allowed feel free to delete





	Challange

Hi I had an idea I was musing about but I'm not really a write. I noticed there were no guide sentinal Aus or omega alpha beta ones either. I was hoping if someone could do either of these as a full au following the series. Preferably with Scanlon as either a guide or omega but other then that. I just think it would add a new dynamic.  
May also lead to some changes just due to the nature of the idea outright

That's it really again please delete if not allowed


End file.
